The Skull People
by epicosity78
Summary: A boy who has been given a new name and a new fresh start, could it really be that easy, follow Jake as he tries to find out the mysteries of who he is and also meet some new and some old friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jake, or at least that is the name I was given by "it", "it" talk's to me, the heart. Not my heart, but the Skull heart, it is covered in blue flames with 5 curved spikes on the top of its skull shaped form. Sought by many, and controlled by few, this is an instrument of destruction, for whoever holds the Skull heart, may make any one wish come true, but the price of it being their soul. For whoever wishes among the heart, must have a pure wish and heart. f they do not, they become a monstrous being called the skull girls, while only girls are able to use it, they gain enormous strength and soon become uncontrollable, only 3 people have been recorded to be able to contain the power of the skull heart.  
>My name is Jake, a name I was so hesitantley given to by the Heart, although only woman may be able to use the skull heart I know that I must protect it from those who oppose the the peace that our world has been so desperatley needing. Even though I may not have any kind of powers like super strength or a parasite, I seem to be the only one I now of that can hold the Skull heart with such ease.<br>I am 5'2, 18 years old, and I have black hair that stops at the middle of the back of my neck and I have curly hair with dark red eyes, because of the Skull heart it tells me. I have black jeans on and a black biker jacket with a red T-shirt underneath it with my biker sleves rolled up. I also had some random black shoes that I had gotten from somewhere in New Meridian.

I looked up to the sky and saw the night sky with thousands of meteors raining down. _The meteor shower is as lovely tonight as ever I guess._ I have forgotten who I am, and have been looking for answers to who I am for about a week. I was in a run down city which was abandoned and is now called old Meridian. I walked out of an alley to see a few people in dark green coats and jeans with weird mask that looked like modified gas masks and green caps that people would usually wear when their in a motorcycle gang except green and with a silver point at the top. I took the Skull heart out from my jackets pocket,"Ughh finally out of that nasty pocket!" It said in a raspy voice," Hey keep it down, do you know who these guys are?" I whispered quietly. I pointed the Skulls head toward the men marching on the opposite street of us,"Yes I do, they are the black egrets, an army ruled by none other than the princess of the canopy kingdom, Parasoul, they are supposed to keep the kingdom safe and destroy the me, and keep peace, so heres some advice,stay away from them. And don't put me in your pocket there's a small hole where you can out a chain through it and hook me on to the side of you using the chain in your pockets and I'll put out my flames." I got the chain that was in my pocket out and hooked it onto the skull and onto the right side of my jeans.

I then noticed a different figure appear from the crowd of men, it was a woman in a black smooth sweater which seemed a bit to tight along with a church cross hanging from her neck, with long straight red hair and yellow eyes with a serious expression, she also had a black umberella with eyes and a black skirt that seemed a bit small. She must have been the princess of this so called canopy kingdom, she must have been only 25 years old. I turned around and looked to see two pathways, one to the right and one to the left, it seemed like they were all turning left down to the street I was on so I took a left down the pathway and saw another empty street I started to run down the street seeing more and more torn up buildings and other parts of buildings crumbled up onto the street. I didn't stop until I got to the docks, no ships were there, just one small pathway of logs leading out, I walked over to the end of it and stared out at the sea, taking a quick glance toward New Meridian, when I heard the sound of heels clicking against the ground

I turned around to see the princess and her so called black egrets. I stared at her for a moment and gave a chuckle,"Why hello princess, how are you today?" I said jokingly, she looked at me with an angry expression,"What are you doing here?" She asked me as I replied with,"Well I think I should be the one asking you that, seeing as I can't remember a thing, I'm sure you must have a reason, and what would that be?" I gave a sly grin until she took out a mauser pistol and pointed it at me, I gulped nervously,"Do you know anything about the skull hea-" She looked at my pockets and must have seen the skull and quickly gripped her gun tightly,"Why do you have that thing near your pockets!?" I quickly made up a bluff telling her it was a family heirloom."But you said you don't remember anything. Give the heart here." I then looked back at the sea and then looked back to the princess," I'd rather not." I said as I fell backwards onto a boat which I had noticed I quickly got the motor working and started off. I looked back to see the egrets retreating while the princess stood there, staring at me with a cold stare.

In about 2 hours, I made it to the bright city of New Meridian. I docked near an isolate area which wasn't as lit as the rest of the city, but lit enough to see I quickly hid the wooden boat and started to walk off.


	2. Chapter 2 The Parasite Festival

I started to walk off of the grass that I had been on ever since I got to New meridian, I left the crunching sound of the grass onto the hard black street with white lines going vertically every few feet. I started to walk down the street, I noticed many people together, fish people, humans and others together, walking down the street I watched as they passed me, I started to pay more attention to my surroundings, there must have been 70 buildings lined across the streets, with multiple intersevtion every few buildings.

I went up to one of the fish people in the crowd, she had dark blue hair and what seemed to be a black maid outfit but with a restaruant's name on the back of it,"Um, excuse me what is going on with this crowd?" I asked her, She turned around to face me and looked at me with an "are you retarded" look on her face until she gave me a confused look."Hey I don't think I've every seen you around here before. You must be new then, my name is minnow, as you can tell I am a fish, and what we are celebrating, is the annual parasite event, evry once a year we go into a crowd to celebrate the gift of parasites! And who might you be?" She gave me a wide happy grin, obviously intrigued by my presence,"Well I just got here from, well I don't exactley know, but I do know that my name is Jake." She gave me a sad look as her purple eyes seemed to grow bigger,"So you have amnesia? I'm so sorry for you! Well incase you didn't already know, parasites are beings that can manipulate any for, but need a host to survive, they come in all shapes and sizes and clothing! From hats to socks, even umberellas!" She said happily explaining to me what I had already knew, but I decided to be nice and thank her for her explaination, I decided to follow the crowd down the street when everyone took a right about 8 blocks down the street, as I followed, I noticed everything became much happier, people stood with hair with teeth, hats with arms and legs, and other parasites all gathered around, while ballons of parasite symbols such as faces and hats flew by. I pushed past the large crowd until I noticed a little girl run past me, I looked cheerfully knowing what happiness feels like when suddenly,"Hey! JAKE help little theif stole me!" I heard a raspy voice call to me, I quickly checked my pockets to see that the Skull Heart was gone!

I turned around to see the little girl that pushed past me with the Skull Heart, I chase after her until I backed her up in an alley way. She started weezing,"Phew! I wonder how much I can sell this skull for?" I knew she was not aware of my presence, so I snoke up behind her and quickly grabbed it from her as I turned to walk away, I saw 3 men standing in the entrance of the alleyway."Heh heh, so we got one that thinks he's so clever." The tall one said as the average sized one and short one laughed. As they started to walk towards me, they pulled out a gun and some crowbars,"I hope your ready kid, you 'bout to get knocked the fu-" I stood straight up and interuppted him with," Hey man listen, you really don't want to do this." As the tall one yelled out," Don't ever interupt me You piece of crap!" as he pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. _Shit! I didn't think he'd actually be crazy enough to do it!_ I thought as I moved out of the way. as I got pushed all the way into the back of the alley, I saw a figure appear, when I saw it was a girl, I manned up and punched the tall man straight in the face when suddenly the skull began to glow! And the blue aura that covered it flew over my right arm and covered it, I then again punched the man sending him fliying straight towards the girl! When suddenly the top of her head appeared to grow arms! She quickly grabbed the man mid-air and threw him back and walked toward the other men who pulled out knives, I quickly punched the back of their heads with my now glowing fist and knocked both of them out, as the glowing aura faded from my right arm and back into the skull, the woman approached me, at a closer look at her, it appeared she had a hat with arms on which had 3 giant black diamonds on the top of it and with a skull in the middle of the hat. The girl had light blue hair, with purple eye liner, and also a circus dress which had black diamond patterns scattered across it, also it appeared to reveal a bit much , aka in the chest area, she also had long white cut sleves which covered her arms from her joints to her hands. She also had a cocky look on her face and walked towards me with her hands behind her back. I sighed," Are you gonna try to fight me to, because if you are, can we do it another time, alot has happened today." She looked at me and scanned me and then laughed uncontrollably," HAHAHAHAH, You wish, I dont fight weaklings." _AH HELL NA!_


End file.
